


Drabble: Princess Caustic

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caustic is called princess and baby girl and idk how to tag that, Feminization, I like em big I like em chunky, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Oral Sex, amab reader, boy in lingerie, consensual feminization, degrading, male reader - Freeform, masculine pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Feminization with Caustic (Who absolutely loves it and is high key consenting ofc!) Reader is AMAB and Caustic says 'sir' but otherwise it's p gender neutral. This was a new kink to add to my arsenal that I have written for!





	Drabble: Princess Caustic

Alexander was a respectable man, he’d like to think. Refined in taste, a bit more on the dominant side of showing himself outwardly, nicely dressed. He could compliment himself, criticize himself, could show a power like no other when he was in the arena. The Ring accentuating certain thoughts to be a bit more…heinous.

He would never admit out loud, however, how much he loved hiding the lacy pink lingerie under his suit. Feeling the lace dig into his skin and having to stop his breath hitching each time. A delicate ribbon tied around his cock as a present for his partner when he’d come home, something they’d happily done before he left. Told him to be a good boy, patted his ass, and sent him on his way.

Alexander would never. Ever. Admit how much he liked being his partner’s Good Boy.

Or Good Girl for that matter.

He’s on his knees, mouthful of cock and hands on his thighs. A lovely little set on him, a lacy pink teddy with a keyhole at the chest area down to his navel. It hardly contains his fat cock, leaking against his soft, hairy tummy. His hair is pulled back by a cute cat ear headband, pink sequins lining the metal outlines of ears and pretty lacy white thigh highs on him connected to a pretty garter.

His mouth is pulled open around their cock, eyes half lidded as he allows his head to be grabbed right behind the headband. You’re on the edge of the bed, grunting as you use his mouth. “Come on, princess, just a bit more-” You coo out, thrusting your hips up again and then you feel it.

He’s been a bit bratty today, wanting a bit More. He allows his teeth to be felt, catching the head of your cock briefly and making you hiss and jump. You can feel him grin, knowing he’s done it on purpose.

Brat. You hiss, pulling him off your dick and see his lips puffy and pink. Parted open and glossed from saliva, a string of pre-cum connecting you to his tongue. You could almost forgive him for the way he looks up at you, desperate, verging on a whine with the way you can see him swallow around nothing.

Hm.

It doesn’t take long until you’re lounging back on pillows, propped up with his teddy tugged to the side and out of the way of his sweet little hole. Lubed and ready for you as he bounces on your cock. His own fat, juicy cock leaking and twitching in his lingerie, staining the material a darker shade of pink. You can’t find it in you to be mad, especially with him whining and throwing his head back as you play with his nipples. Squeezing at his pecs and cooing.

“Who’s my sweet little princess?” You coo out, and when you get no immediate response, you slam your hips up. Feeling him flutter around you briefly as a deep groan pulls from him, digging your nails into the softness of his pecs once again. 

His strong arms remain down, refraining from touching you like he knew how to do. Hands on his thighs, his own nails digging in. “Who do you belong to, baby girl?” You try again with a snarl, and that gets him.

“You! You I be-belong to- agh! You! You, sir, please, fuck-!” So undignified of him. Face a mess, whines breathing from him, cock bouncing with heaviness behind his lingerie, strained and aching. Oh he wants to cum, poor baby. You coo low in your throat approvingly, moving your hands from his chest with a low groan of your own when he redoubles his efforts.

“Beg for me to breed your sweet little hole, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow for more soft, chunky boys in lingerie: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
